FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a typical interior view of a vehicle 2. The vehicle 2 comprises a windshield 3, a steering wheel 4 having steering wheel controls 5, an instrument cluster 6 that has large fixed analog dials for at least speed and tachometer (as referred to as a “telematics cluster”) and a centre console 7 for navigation, music, phone, climate control, etc (as referred to as a “centre stack”). The centre console functionality can be controlled by either the vehicle operator (driver) or a passenger via an input control such as a rotary or touchscreen.
The Applicant has recognised that with the ever increasing functionality and capabilities being provided to drivers within their vehicle, the conventional human machine interface (HMI) shown in FIG. 1 has a number of disadvantages. For example, the driver is required to use controls in two separate locations: on the steering wheel and on the centre stack, which often requires the driver to take at least one hand off the steering wheel, and potentially to look away from the road for periods of time. An improved vehicle HMI is therefore desirable.